brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
André Lobineau
André Lobineau is a good friend of Nicole Collard, he and Nico first met in college where Nico was studying art and André was studying history, a typical book worm André is very intelligent when it comes to history he started to fall in love with Nico and wanted to get in a relationship with her but Nico only sees him as a friend. André and George Stobbart usually gets into fights for Nico's affection or about Nico, but André will help George & Nico in anyway he can on their adventure with his historical expertise. Personality A typical bookworm, André is an intelligent person who provides information about medieval history. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars André first met George when he was studying in Musée Crune seeking information about Knights Templars. Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror He met George again in front of Café Montfauçon discussing about Nico's abduction. George thinks that Professor Bertrand Oubier had Nicole kidnapped but André reveals to George that he was the one who recommended Professor Oubier to Nicole to discuss about the Mayan stone since Oubier is an archaeologist. Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon Two days after Nico's release in prison, Nico decides to call André for more help. André is inside in Nico's apartment to talk about Susarro and the Cult of the Dragon. He tells Nico that one of Vernon Blier's clues from the DVD video refers to a certain abandoned theater in Paris and the Key of Solomon as an ancient book reputed to be the knowledge of Solomon. Before Nico leaves the apartment, her telephone rings and her editor is calling. The editor convinces Nico not to continue pursuing Vernon's case but Nico refuses and decides to quit her job. Nico is relieved at that but André is worried about the consequences of losing her job. He tells her that she sounded like George when he's stubborn to continue the investigation. André continues to stay in the apartment to help Bruno Ostvald and Nico watching over George (who is tazed by the stranger). During George and Nico's journey to Congo, Nico's apartment is ransacked by Susarro's agent. André is unable to stop them and passed out leaving Bruno to be captured. The next night, George and Nico discover André sitting in the middle of the ransacked apartment and then Inspector Seurat calling the police department. André tells George and Nico that Susarro's men has captured Bruno and bring him to Prague. After some talk with the inspector, Beatrice shows up. André asks George about the new girl and then Nico introduces Beatrice to the guys. Beatrice is worried when she sees André hurt, but André tells her that he is alright. The four discuss about their plans to get Bruno and decided to move to Vernon's apartment for safety. Few days later, George and Nico see André and Beatrice sitting at the couch together. André tells them tha he's concerned about Beatrice, but Beatrice says she and André went to the cinema to the date. When George mentions about the symbol at the scarf they found in Congo, André is shocked that the St. Stefan Chapter of the Knights Templar is thought to be a legend. André says that it is formed by the rest of the Knights Templar who escaped from Inquisition and its name came from a knight named St. Stefan. The tale André told provides as a clue to open the wine rack in the Templar's headquarters in Montfaucon. George returns to Vernon's apartment with the Psi stone. He tells them that he received a knighthood from the Preceptor. André and Beatrice are amazed with the news, while Nico tells George that she and André discover other information from Vernon's DVD. Broken Sword: The Angel of Death André was only mentioned. It is stated by George that André had created a website with historical data, André Lobineau's Society of Antiquarian Knowledge, but André blackballed George from the website after the "Glastonbury case" (events depicted in Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon. However, George did manage to hack the website and gain access to it's information. Broken Sword 2.5: The Return of the Templars Trivia *The name "André" is a French form of "Andrew" meaning "brave", which is ironic considering he's incapable to stop Susarro's men from ransacking Nico's apartment and capturing Bruno. His surname "Lobineau" possibly comes from Guy Alexix Lobineau, a French historian and Benedictine monk, who is known for his history of Brittany, Histoire de Bretagne. Or more likely, from Dossiers Secrets d'Henri Lobineau, a document about the Priory of Sion used as source material for The Holy Blood and the Holy Grail. *André's hair color has changed in Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon, his hair is black but in Broken sword 1, 2 and 2.5 it was blond. *André wasn't in Broken Sword: The Angel of Death, he was only mentioned by George. *André does not appear in Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse and was the first game that don't feature or mentioned. *It seems like André is jealous of Nico and George's relationship. *Every time Nico mentions George, André gets jealous. Gallery Andrebs3concept.jpg|André concept in BS3 Lobineau 2 BS2.png|André and George in Broken Sword II Remastered Andre Lobineau.png|André Lobineau in the Director's Cut Andre.jpg|André in Broken Sword 2.5 Broken Sword 2.5 Andre Lobineau.png|André in Broken Sword 2.5 AndrébyPress.png Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Musée Crune Category:Paris, France Category:Lobineau's website Category:Virgil's hacking tool